Family Business
by i love all yaoi
Summary: What can I say about my family? We are all hunters, but we don't hunt normal things. I do not own supernatural, any recognizable characters or setting found in this story. AU where everyone lives. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

What is your first true memory? Mine is that of a big black Rottweiler with hellfire red eyes, I was using the dog as a pillow. My next memory is that of black 67 impala, I love that car. My family has a long history of hunting, not animal hunting, no we hunted for something more dangerous. It was the middle of September the leaves were changing from green to brown and red. It was night time, a full moon hung high and a cold wind blew through the air. I was sitting in my black impala, we were parked outside of the city where there was a park and the lights were barely working. Leaning back into my red leather seat, I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair, and looked over at the dashboard. The clock read midnight, rolling my frost green eyes I picked up M-80 monster and drank it all in my go. Next to me snoring up a storm was a guy with short coal black hair. Out of the darkness an inhuman howl ripped through the air. The guy next to me woke with a jolt his storm gray eyes snapped open and looked around.

"Good morning Jason, ready to go and kill us a werewolf?" I ask getting out of the car.

"Of course Steph." He says following me out of the car. Popping open the trunk we pulled out silver knifes handguns, shotguns and silver bullets to go with guns. We walked into the park, keeping our eyes and ears open. Some where we heard someone scream a howl and then a sickening crouch.

"I think Fido found dinner." I say pulling out my handgun out and ready to shoot. We found the wolf a young woman with dark brown hair; she was digging into the body a man, his chest was ripped opened. The girl wasn't paying any attention to us, whistling the wolf snaps her head up. Her face and claws were coated in blood, and in her hands there was a half eaten heart. I shot a bullet into her shoulder, she howled out in pain dropped the heart and came charging at me. Dodging out of the way Jason used his shotgun and shot the bitch in the leg. She wiped around and charged right at him. Smirking he shot her again this time in the chest. She was ready to tackle him when I shot her in the both of hers legs. She dropped the ground.

"Jason shoot her in the head!" I scream running up to the wolf

"Got it." He says getting ready to shot the girl in the head, only for her to whip around, jump up and tackle me to the ground her claws dug into my arms. I let out scream in pain, she licked her lips and bit down into my right shoulder.

"HEY BITCH LET GO OF MY GIRLFREIND!" I heard Jason scream before he shot the girl in the head. Blood and brains went flying everywhere. With my arms now free I was able to turn her over.

"You ok babe?" he asks helping me up.

"Just fine." I say dryly. I could feel the skin and muscle knitting themselves back together. "I'll be feeling this in the morning." I tell him walking away.  
End of line


	2. Chapter 2

I'm currently going to school in New York, at NYU. I'm sharing my room with a girl named Rose Mula, she's a hunter like me and Jason except she hails from Greece. Our room is fairly large room with cream colored walls and a eggshell white ceiling with a single light hanging from it. I had the left side of the room, above my bed was a poster of big daddy roise with a little sister. Another poster had booker, a third poster had big daddy delta. And my last poster was of songbird. Where the head was a small table with a black lamp, an alarm clock and half empty can of code blue Mt. Dew, next to the clock was my Samsung galaxy S4 phone with a blue case charging. Behind the table was a desk with books on the top shelf, and a royal blue apple laptop with blue and white skull candy headphone. Next to the laptop was a big daddy bouncer, and a big daddy rumbler. In front of the desk was simple chair. There were two large windows with salt under them, and in between the two windows was a black mini refrigerator. Rose had the right side of the room. She had a poster of a guy with a bowtie and screwdriver with red haired girl wearing a police vest. Her second poster was that of a blue police box, her third poster read 'Keep clam I'm the Doctor.' and her last poster was that of a stone angel with its head in its hands. She also had pictures of Greece all under her posters. Where her headboard ends there is also a small table with a lamp, a sketch pad and book on Greek myths and legend. Her desk had art supplies covering the top and sides of it, along with apple laptop in tardis blue. The alarm clock rang out six, bolting up I slammed the clock off and drank the rest of the can in one solid go. Across the room, buried under blankets I could see fair red hair pocking out. Stretching out my joints I put on my jogging clothes, grabbed my phone and headphones and went for my ten mile jog. As I jogged off, I could feel dull throb of pain coming from my hurt shoulder. The only problem with my healing power was that I was sore for few days after the wound healed. When I was done with my jog I headed back to my dorm. One quick shower later I was back in my room dressing.

"Good morning rose." I say smiling,

"Morning." She says putting on pair of jeans, boots, a green shirt. Finally she put on her necklace it simple thing, she wore pendent the same size of a silver dollar, with a small bronze hammer in the middle of, it hung around her neck by a black cord. "How'd the hunt go?" She asks packing up her bag.

"Well enough I got bit." I tell her tossing on jeans, boots a black shirt and my silver bracelet that was in the shape of a Spartan xiphos on my left wrist.

"Ouch, sorry to hear that."

"Why thank you, am hungry let's go and eat." I say packing up my bag and leaving the room and bumped right into Jason.

"Good morning honey suckle." he says leaning down and kissing me.

"And a good morning to you my sweet nightshade." I say kissing him back. On Jason left ring finger was gold band ring with onyx and in the middle was copper trident.

"You two are gross and Nightshade isn't sweet, it's deadly." Rose comments pushing past us. We walked down to the dining hall, rose grabbed a southwest omelet, a cup of tea and a green apple. I grabbed a brown sugar oatmeal and a nice cup of coffee and Jason got himself two eggs Sunnyside up, bacon and home fires and coffee.

"So Steph was telling me the hunt went well." Rose says. I had my nose in the newspaper.

"Well enough, the damn thing was already eating when we found it." He says

"Damn why is there a sudden surge of these things?" Rose asks

"Not sure but it does seem odd." I says taking sip from my coffee.  
End of line


	3. Chapter 3

Today was two class day, I was thankful for that. After the classes were over, I went to my part time job at a bookstore named 'Blue Demon Books'. It was owned by a retired hunter named Jesse; he was nice enough I guess. Jesse was a tall man with spiked blue hair, and gray eyes he had his left ear priced. The earring was silver cross; on his left forearm was his Anti-possession symbol. He was sitting behind the main counter smoking; and loud music was playing over the speakers.

"Well if isn't my favorite Midwest hunter Stephanie Winchester, you my dear are in the paper." He says smirking and tossing the paper my way. Catching the paper I tossed it into the recycling bin.

"Yea I know I'm in the paper." I tell him going behind the counter and putting my stuff in the back.

"You're no fun." He says smirking before taking another drag from him his smoke.

"You know one of these days you are going to die from lung cancer." I tell him getting to work.

"Not all of us can be born half angel." He says taking the last drag from his smoke. I just rolled my eyes, and began to put the book back on the shelf's wincing as I used my bad shoulder.

"You were bitten?" He asks

"Yea, I'll be fine in a few days." I tell him. An hour later I felt a headache coming on, Jason and Rose were already there working. Going into my bag I took out can of assault monster and pain pills popping two of those pills in I took a sip from the monster.

"You alright honeysuckle?" Jason asks rubbing my back.

"I'm fine Jay." I tell him smiling.

"I swear you two are like love sick puppies." Jesse comments changing the music.

"Hey we work well together right Jay?" I ask giving him kiss on the check.

"Right we do." He says kissing me back.  
End of line


	4. Chapter 4

Work was slow, which in a way was good. I was sitting on the floor on my laptop trying and failing to do my homework. Jason was busy stocking the shelves and by god was that man toned. He was a football player in high school,

"You know if you begin to drool I am going to have to fire him." Jesse dry voice says from behind me.

"I'm not drooling." I tell him getting back to my homework.

"Of course you're not." he stated, "Oh…..that reminded me I saw Ryan the other day."

"Ryan as in the guy who is dating my Oneesan (big sister) Speed?" I ask

"Yes, him they are fine and all that jazz." He reports rolling his eyes and hands.

"I still don't know how you're friends with a doctor." I tell him

"Does it matter my dear?" he asks sounding bored and lighting a cigarette. I was ready to answer him when my phone began to play the doctor who theme, I hear something crash in the back but it was probably just rose. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I answer,

"Hello John what's up?" I ask still typing away.

"How fast can you get here?" he asks

"Why?"

"I need your help on a case." he answers. I began to clicking my tongue

"I can be there in a few minutes. How long?"

"Good and few days at most and bring as many guns as you can." he says hanging up. Quickly I saved and sent the paper to my teacher.

"Hey Jesse, I'm going to need a few days off." I tell him packing my stuff up.

"Why what's up?" he asks

"My cousin needs help with a case, so I will be out of town for a few days." I explain.

"All right where you will be?"

"Paris France." I say leaving. After packing a bag full of clothes and another bag with half of my gun stash, I changed my phones time over to Paris time and I was gone in a blink of an eye. My cousin John lived in Paris, Rue de Nesle to be exact. He lived on the top floor in a penthouse. I appeared in a dark alleyway, the sun had just set, and people were walking around and talking in loud voices. The smell of baked goods and other stuff filled the air. I found John's apartment it was tall building made out of white stones. Entering the building I used my powers so that I was on the top floor. The walls were white with a black floor; the doors to John apartment were made of oak with two angels each blowing horn, the irony. The door handles were made out of gold with a brass knocker. Next to right door was a mailbox with the name Winchester printed on it. Using the door knocker I didn't have to wait long. The doors opened and standing there was my cousin, He stood 6'1 was long coconut brown hair and hazel eyes. He had on red polo shirt and jeans with tennis shoes on. Around his neck was gold French horn that was resting on gold chain.  
"I'm glad you came." He says letting me into his home. John's apartment had two floors. The first floor was his living room, the kitchen and his gun room. The walls were painted a gold color, the ceiling was painted white with lights hanging down and the floor was made out of hardwood. On my left was a small table with key rack above it, on the right was spiral staircase. Moving past that, I saw black marble countertop with three chairs; on the countertop were cookbooks and a plate of cookies. The living room had a plasma screen TV, in front of it was a glass coffee table were cook books and magazines along wit a bowl of lollypops, with a black couch and two chairs with a lamp next to the chair on the left. At the far end of the room was balcony with a little herb garden.

"So John what's up?" I ask putting my bags down.

"Are you hungry?" he asks disappearing with my clothes bag and then came back down with a leather jacket on.

"I could eat." I tell him.

"Good follow me." he says leaving."  
End of line


	5. Chapter 5

As we leave the apartment I saw that he didn't have his keys on him.

"We're not taking your car?" I ask

"No, it's only a four minute walk." He answers patting his jacket.

"All right it's just you love that car."

"Like you love yours?"

"Yea I guess I do." A four minute walk later, we came to the end of the street. At the end was medium sized restaurant it looked like it was made out of brick, there were two black lamp posts. There was an outdoor area for dining outside and a dark green awning hung over the door, there were also two large windows in the front. John opened the door for me, the inside was well lit, the air smelled of fresh baked bread and other food and there was a live band playing. A waitress took us to a booth in the far back, thankfully John ordered for us since I don't know French. I could feel a headache coming on as the waitress brought over our drinks, pulling out my pills I took two and took a sip from my coke.

"All right John what's up with this case?" I ask, with a nod he pulled out a folder and handed it to me. Opening the folder I saw that there were pictures of dead people. Each photo was the same, they were laying on the ground with blood pooling around their heads with claw and talon marks along the bodies. Parts of flesh were also missing. "

"What the hell happened to them?"

"I have no clue." He tells me taking a sip from his drink.

"These look like claw marks, what the hell could have done this?" the smell of rosemary lemon and garlic soon came over to our table. It was piece of chicken with roasted potatoes. John thanked our waitress for us.

"I don't know, the marks are too big to be a werewolves or anything like that." He explains

"Yea, I could see that, it's not skin walkers either." I tell him taking a bite from my chicken "Anyone alive who might have seen these attacks?"

"One, she told the cops that a demon dropped the last victim from the sky and fed from his skin."

"Cute." I say rolling my eyes, "So where do we find her?"

"She is living in Fougères, we leave tomorrow morning." After we ate the meal John took out a mint lollypop and began to suck on it. This place screamed John.

"Off topic how do you know about this place?" I ask drinking down my second coke.

"This restaurant, I work here. The owner is a hunter." he says licking the pop

"You work here?" I ask finding it not hard to believe.

"How's your job?" he asks

"All right my boss was a hunter, he's nice enough. He thinks Jason and I are love sick puppies though." I say pouting a bit.

"I have to agree with your boss on that one." He says smirking.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

We left early the next morning for Fougères. We ate a quick meal of pancakes and coffee. John drove a 68 cherry red fastback; he's had it since he was sixteen. I tossed my gun into the real trunk and we drove off.

"I feel like am cheating on my car." I tell him looking out the window

"Oh yea, you drive that piece of crap." He says smiling.

"My impala is not crap, this is." I tell him

"Don't insult my car."

"Or what?"

"Or you're walking." We drove in silence for the next three hours. The town of Fougères was gorgeous. It was a town inside of a castle.

"Look let me do the talking." John spoke as we pulled up the witness' house.

"Why?" I ask

"I speak French, why don't you go look around." He offers

"Sure why not." I say getting out of the car. The town was nice, I guess. I found the spot where the body was dropped. The blood had been cleaned up. Looking around I saw that there were claw marks on the ground. Pulling out my phone I took pictures of the marks and sent them to my grandfather. Getting up I saw two men watching me, one was tall and lean. He was talking to a shorter man. I didn't think much of it.

"These marks are all new to me." I whisper out, tracing the marks with my fingers. I found John back at the car.

"Find anything?" he asks fishing something out his pocket.

"Just claw marks, I took some pictures and sent them to grandpa. What about you?" I ask.

"She told me what she told the cops. That she heard a loud thud and then demons came out of the sky and ate him." He explains sticking a strawberry lollypop into his mouth.

"Do the victims have anything in common?" I ask pulling out a can of red bull.

"Each victim was killed at night." he answer biting down on his lollypop

"It's a pattern. I think we'll find what were looking for tonight?" I ask

"Most likely." Night came, and we loaded up our guns and went out hunting. That when we heard a screech it was inhuman and deadly.

"I think that's our que." I tell John running off. What we found shocked us. There were two men one had black hair and the other blonde hair, it was the two men from earlier. They were being attacked by these things. They looked lizards with bat wings they had sharp claws and very sharp talons. There had to be at least ten of them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" we scream before shooting two of the monsters in the head. Two down eight to go. We had killed two more each of those things, and there were only two left. I was ready kill one of them, when I felt something sharp rip through my back. Pain filled my body and I felt blood poor out of the wounds. My shirt torn and it feel to the ground.

"JOHN!" I scream. John shot the thing in the head it landed on the ground with a thud. With the last one dead, the blonde man came over to my side.

"Miss are you ok?" he asks looking over my wounded back. He was more than likely a doctor by the way he was feeling around my back for the claw marks. I could already feel the pain begin to set in.

"Yea, I think I'll be fine." I tell him covering my chest.

"Good now can someone explain what the hell is going on?" The male with the black hair asks  
End of line


	7. Chapter 7

I was looking between the two men. The taller man didn't look happy. The shorter man was still poking my back,

"This is impossible!" he blurted out running his hand over my skin.

"Do you mind?" I ask standing up, as I use my arms to cover my chest. The tall man was looking over my body and stopped when he saw my anti possession tattoo it was under my right collarbone.

"That tattoo, what does that symbol mean?" he ask trying to touch the mark. I stepped back and let out a growl

"Do you mind? And to answer your question it's to keep a demon from possessing my body." I tell him, "JOHN GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING JACKET!" I bark out. John just rolls his eyes and tossed me his coat.

"Here you go bitch." he says

"Why thank you ass." I say slipping on the coat.

"Who are you two?" The man with the black hair asks

"Who us?" John asks

"Yes you two." he asks

"We're no one of importance." I answer taking out my phone and taking pictures of the creatures and sending them to Rose and my grandfather. The black haired man pulled out a wallet it was black with a pair of wings painted on it. And with a smirk he opened it

"You my dear are Stephanie Winchester, born in South Dakota, you were adopted. current age 20 height 5'3 weight 120. Your a college student going to school in New York."

"Cute." I say looking bored. Taking my wallet back

"There's more the callous of your hands tell me that your use to handling a gun. The skin on the arms tells me that you spend most of your time outside hunting. And that your use to doing things like this. You my dear have a addiction to caffeine as well."

"This nice and all but do you who I am?" John asks

"Your John Winchester also born in South Dakota, your 20 height 6'1 weight 130. The callous of your hands and the skin on y ours also tells me that you both spend time outside hunting these things."

"Cute trick want to see mine?" I ask, "You are Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. They hail from 221 B Baker Street of London England. Mr. Holmes is a freelance detective working for Scotland Yard. They are looking for a killer, who that killer is they do not know." I rattle off

"So case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" John asks taking out a ice cream lollypop

"Yes I think we should talk more about this at your place."

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

The drive back from Fougères to pairs was a very quick one. I was holding onto dear life, while Sherlock and Dr. Watson were doing the same. I swear John broke every speeding law to get to his place in under an hour. And they say I'm the one with the bad driving. We arrived back at John's place, and I thanked what ever God there is that we didn't die.

"So whose hungry?" John asks getting out of the car. I got out of the car

"Land, sweet land." I whimper out, "Were you trying to kill us?" I ask him

"No I just wanted to get here fast." he answer shrugging his shoulders. "So who's hungry?" I snorted, I felt a headache coming on.

"You John Winchester are getting Chinese, and you will get two orders of fired dumplings, pork fired rice white rice, pork and shrimp chow mein boneless ribs chicken and beef teriyaki carb Rangoon and wonton soup orange chicken and general tso's chicken." I tell him moving past him and going into his place. I ran up the stairs and put on a shirt and tossed off John's jacket. John, Sherlock and Dr. Watson were all ready in the apparent and John was ordering dinner. Heading into John' kitchen I proceed to make a caffeine cocktail. Four ice cubs, a whole can of Mt. Dew, one can of red bull half a can of Low carb monster shake for twelve seconds pour into a cocktail glass with sugar coating the rim. Picking up the drink I sat down in one of the chairs took out two pills and popped them in and took a sip.

"I'm going to go get dinner. You three stay here." John orders leaving us.

"What are you?" Sherlock asks

"Not fully human." I tell him taking a sip from my drink.

"Clearly, if you can drink that cocktail. But what are you?" Dr. Watson asks

"Do you believe in God?" I ask pulling out my phone,

"Yes why?"

"God created his children to serve us. Those who were born first were the archangels the more powerful and the most beautiful. But when God made us human he told his children that they had to serve us, and his second favorite archangel was not happy and tried to rebel against God. With great sorrow God cast out his child and sealed him a cage" I explain.

"Are you telling me that the story of Lucifer is real?" Sherlock asks

"Very much so." I tell him pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of my two uncles

"You see, God forbid his kids from mating with humans. They were considered to be uncontrollable. Their powers were too strong, so he had them killed."

"Your one of them." Sherlock said looking at me.

"Only half; me and John both." I say taking a sip from my drink.

"Half of what?" Dr. Watson asks

"John her and her cousin are half angel."

"Angel? Angels aren't real."

"They are; trust me. And they are assholes." Just as I spoke that John came back in with the food. "Example number one." Getting my food I looked through my texts to find one from Rose and my loving grandfather.

"So what in the name of hell are we dealing with?" John asks

"According to Rose and grandpa, gargoyles."

"Gargoyles?" Everyone echo's

"Yup from what I'm reading it would take a hell of lot magic to create these things. And they would have to come from a spot where they would not be missed if a few of them were killed." I explain "Oh where in Paris can we find a bunch of Gargoyles?"

"Notre Dame Cathedral." John answers

"I know where we are going to tomorrow."

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

Want to know what the highlight of my morning was? It was watching my cousin fight with cardinal André Armand Vingt-Trois. It was funny and I was recording it and would send it to his mom when they were done. Early the next morning we went to Notre Dame to try to talk with André Armand Vingt-Trois but yea,

"Your recording this?" Dr. Watson asks

"Yea why not? If there is one thing that about him and his dad share it's that they both won't back down in a fight." I replay trying not to laugh. After another ten minutes John was done and I was done and sent it to his mom. He stalked past and we left the church he was outside sucking on a cherry lollypop.

"Let me guess he wont let us smash the gargoyles?" I ask

"You got that right. Now what are we going to do?" he ask

"Wait until night, come back, and kill them." Sherlock interjects

"He does have a point, these things only hunt at night." I say clicking my tongue

"Right we come back tonight and kill them." It was a plan, not perfect one, but a plan none the less. Night came too fast, we had prepared as much as we could. And I had to say the Church looked so pretty at night. If we were here for different reasons then it would have been nice. But yeah, we were here to kill some gargoyles. They were waiting for us, we acted fast and hard and killed as many as could. But all too soon I ran out of ammo in my gun and had to use it. I undo the clasp on my bracelet, which expanded into a sword. The blade was made out of silver and leaf shaped and was two and half feet long. The hilt was also made of silver. Slashing and shooting these things just didn't seem to have an end to them.

"Hey John do you mind?" I ask killing another gargoyle

"Right no promises on what we get." He says taking the horn off his neck, blowing it once it became a full sized horn. He blew three times and a massive black dragon came out.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TIME TO KILL A DRAGON!?" I scream at him.

"You know, just in my free time." He says Shrugging. Oh how I hated him right now. The dragon killed the rest of the monsters. As they lay bleeding something just didn't seem right,

"Who could have made these things real?" John asks looking over the body

"Some one with very powerful magic, a demon maybe." I ask poking the body. Something about this just felt off.

End of line


End file.
